24fandomcom-20200223-history
Previously on 24/Season 5
These are the Previously on ''24'' segments for season 5. Names in bold were pictured in the title cards. 7:00am-8:00am * David Palmer tells Jack that he is being targeted by the Chinese. * Dale Spalding, a corrupt Secret Service agent, tells Bill Buchanan that he is under orders to arrest Jack Bauer. Spalding shoots at Jack, and Tony finds Jack unconscious and bleeding. Tony checks Jack's pulse and announces that Jack is dead. After Spalding and Buchanan leave, Tony injects Jack with epinephrine, which restarts his heart. Tony instructs Chloe to run interference with the coroner until Jack's body can be switched. According to Tony, Jack has to be "dead" in order to survive. * President Palmer speaks to Jack over the phone and acknowledges that the conversation is the final one the two will ever have. Jack thanks him for the warning and the opportunity to serve him for the past several years. Jack hangs up and steals away unnoticed as the sun rises... 8:00am-9:00am 9:00am-10:00am *'Charles Logan' tells Walt Cummings about his wife's "delusions"; Martha Logan persists saying that the phone call was indeed real. *Cummings tells James Nathanson that he successfully fabricated and manipulated Martha's call with President Palmer. *Edgar Stiles finds Chloe O'Brian. Agent Jennings traps Chloe and Jack in the parking deck of Wayne Palmer's apartment. Chloe drives the van out of the parking lot and gets captured. She tells Bill Buchanan that Jack's innocent. *'Jack Bauer' finds Chevensky, but he commits suicide by ingesting a cyanide pill. *Derek Huxley sees Anton Beresch and his separatist team get out of a van. Derek leaves to warn Jack and gets captured as well. Beresh pushes a button and the black van outside explodes. He tells the civilians inside Ontario Airport to be quiet and they won't be harmed as long the President complies with their demands. Jack listens on the wall... 10:00am-11:00am *Novick tells Charles Logan that terrorists are controlling the main terminal at Ontario Airport. *Beresch tells the public on TV that he will execute hostages unless the President of the United States of America and the President of Russia repudiate the accord. *Logan pressures his staff to fix the hostage crisis; Martha Logan is proved wrong by a recording that Palmer did not talk about national security (a recording that was manipulated by Cummings) Martha talks to Burke and finds out the transcripts of her conversation with Palmer is in the archive room. *Bill Buchanan tries to negotiate with Beresch but he makes his point clear when he executes another hostage that he doesn't CTU to try and attempt a rescue mission. *'Jack Bauer' feeds information to Curtis and CTU. The terrorists take Derek hostage. Beresch learns that Jack Bauer is the one giving him problems so he threatens to kill Derek if Jack doesn't come out. Jack surrenders and is taken captive. 11:00am-12:00pm *Beresch tells the public on TV that Charles Logan and he has grown impatient, thus he executes a hostage. *Evelyn tells Martha Logan the severity of the situation as Martha hides the transcript in her blouse. *Later, Walt interrogates Evelyn who breaks that Martha has hidden the transcript of her conversation with Palmer in her blouse; Walt subdues Martha with a chloroform handkerchief and steals the transcript. *McGill orders Buchanan to take Jack into custody. *Diane tells Jack Bauer to save Derek whose a hostage in the terminal of Ontario Airport. *Beresch and his team fire at a wall that's been exploded then the CTU assault team come from behind and neutralizes the terrorists. Bersch blows himself up to avoid capture. *Jack tells Curtis that they have a problem. One of the hostages, the yellow tie man, Erwich, is gone. Jack says he saw Bersch give this guy a keycard. Curtis tells him that he's going to CTU. Jack also says that something else is going on here. *Erwich sneaks to a base behind the airport where a second team of terrorists are waiting. Erwich uses the keycard on the container underground which opens revealing the 20 bio-hazard canisters of Sentox nerve gas. 12:00pm-1:00pm *Erwich tells Schaeffer that the canisters were hidden successfully to be used against the Russians for occupying their homeland. *Nathanson tells Walt Cummings that Erwich was successful; All that's left is Bauer. *Cummings pages Spenser to make Bauer a priority. *After hearing Martha tell them she's been attacked, Walt considers to Charles Logan to take her to the institution in Vermont; Later, Martha escaped and snuck out. *Buchanan interrogates Spenser; Later, Jack Bauer fights Hank the assassin and kills him. Jack shows the assassin's face to Spenser. Spenser confesses that Walt Cummings ordered that man into CTU and that Spenser thought he was serving his country. Jack vows to see Cummings himself. 1:00pm-2:00pm *Walt Cummings has Spenser Wolff let someone into CTU. *Bill Buchanan asks Spenser why he was tracking Jack Bauer, Spenser says that they must have a good reason for doing so. *Jack Bauer asks Wolff why he let in an assassin that killed Dr. Paulson. He said he thought they were doing a server tap, and that he was acting on orders from Walt Cummings. *'Jack Bauer' tells Lynn McGill that Cummings is dirty, and that he's going to meet Mike Novick. *Novick and Bauer are arrested before they can talk. *'Walt Cummings' tells President Logan about their plan to detonate the gas on the terrorists, and that the only way to prevent problems for his presidency is to play along. *Jack Bauer confronts Cummings and gets him to tell where the nerve gas is. *Agent Finn goes in to get the gas canisters--but they are gone. *Walt Cummings doesn't know where they are. *'Ivan Erwich' calls Cummings and tells him that they are going to detonate the gas on US soil. 2:00pm-3:00pm *'President Charles Logan' and Walt Cummings argue on whether the terrorists could launch chemical warfare on America. Walt's intention was to let the nerve gas blow up in the faces of the terrorists but Ivan Erwich found out about his plan. *Mike Novick considers to Logan to keep Cummings out of sight and cover up the story. Martha finds out they're planning a cover-up and she says Walt should be exposed and arrested for complicitly ordering the assassination of David Palmer. *Later; Novick tells Charles to come downstairs to see that Walt Cummings has hung himself. *'Lynn McGill' talks to his sister, Jenny, who needs his help. The two meet outside CTU, then Jenny's boyfriend hits Lynn from behind and steals his wallet. *'Ivan Erwich' tells a mechanic named Cal that he and his team needs the craftsman's help. Rossler tells Erwich he needs to cut 10 centimeters from the bottom of the casing. After Erwich kills Cal for doing his job, Rossler tells him they need to meet. Erwich agrees and he'll call back in five minutes. *At CTU, Chloe identifies the man from the intercepted connection from Erwich. A man named Jacob Rossler, a software programmer. Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning go to Rossler's apartment and apprehend him. Erwich calls Rossler as Jack listens. Erwich says he has the identification keys. Inessa then shoots Rossler much to Jack's dismay. Curtis states to Jack that Rossler's dead. Erwich could call any minute. Jack is worried.... 3:00pm-4:00pm * Lynn McGill convinces Charles Logan to let gas be released in the shopping mall. Logan agrees, but insists they find the other canisters. * Audrey Raines tries to talk Lynn out of releasing the gas, without success. * Jack Bauer says he has rewrote the codes and tells Polakov it's ready to go. Bill Buchanan gives him the code, but Bauer says the wrong code. Bauer says that the US must have changed the code, and Polakov knocks him out. * Some of the gas is released, but Jack is able to take out a terrorist. Polakov escapes and calls Ivan Erwich, who tells him to come back to him. * Curtis Manning and Bauer close in on the mechanics place where Polakov has gone. Erwich spots them and informs Polakov, who commits suicide as Bauer and Manning enter. 4:00pm-5:00pm * James Nathanson contacts Jack Bauer, and gives him a computer chip that leads him to Omicron International. Christopher Henderson, a man Bauer knows, works there. * At CTU Lynn McGill puts Bill Buchanan in holding. * Vladimir Bierko kills Ivan Erwich for ruining his plans. He then demands that President Charles Logan hand over the plans to the route of Russian President Yuri Suvarov's motorcade route. First Lady Martha Logan protests. * Martha enters the Suvarov's motorcade, and Aaron Pierce insists on joining her. 5:00pm-6:00pm * Audrey Raines tells Jack Bauer that she has confirmed that Omicron International made the sentox for the military. She also asks who Christopher Henderson is. Jack replies that he's someone he used to work for. When Audrey asks where, Jack says that Henderson was the man who recruited him and that things ended badly between them. * Christopher Henderson asks Jack if he's accusing him of working with terrorists. Jack says that he needs complete access to Omicron's sentox program. Henderson says that he needs to find out who was working on the project. He then secretly calls an associate and says that CTU doesn't have enough information to hurt them, and that Bauer will be dead in a minute. * Jack sees a bomb in the room that Henderson set for him. He uses the bomb to blow the door open and hides under the floor to avoid being killed. * At Counter Terrorist Unit, Chloe O'Brian tells Lynn McGill of a possible attack on President Yuri Suvarov's motorcade. McGill says that he's not going to have anyone work on a threat assessment as the sentox is still top priority. * Audrey tells Curtis Manning that she believes that McGill is mentally unfit to run CTU. She suggests invoking Section 112, which allows an agent to relieve the director of duty if the director is unfit to run CTU. Curtis has McGill placed in a holding cell. * Mike Novick tells President Charles Logan that his wife Martha is riding in the motorcade. Charles calls Martha and tells her that if he doesn't allow the terrorists to attack the motorcade, they'll release multiple canisters of nerve gas. He warns her to get out of the car. * Aaron Pierce radios for backup when the motorcade is attacked. Several Secret Service agents are killed and a missle hits the motorcade. Pierce suddenly guns down the attackers. * Vladimir Bierko calls President Logan and tells him that if Russia isn't going to pay with the life of its president, then its new ally, the United States, will pay with the lives of its citizens. 6:00pm-7:00pm * The Suvarovs and Martha Logan are attacked in their motorcade, but are saved by Aaron Pierce. President Charles Logan is frustrated that he gave in to the terrorists, but Mike Novick reminds him that they need to prepare for the terrorists to use the Sentox in America. * Martha Logan is angry that Charles didn't call back the motorcade. She shares a tender moment with Aaron Pierce before Mike Novick comes in and sees them. * Jack Bauer breaks into Christopher Henderson's home to interrogate him. When Henderson doesn't talk, Jack shoots his wife, Miriam, in the leg. Henderson still doesn't talk, so they prepare to bring him in to CTU. * While in holding, Lynn McGill tries to get his sister, Jenny, to give him back his key card. She wants to give it back, but her boyfriend, Dwayne Thompkins, claims to be getting $20,000 for it. However, Ostroff kills Jenny and Dwayne instead of paying them. He calls Vladimir Bierko and tells him that he's almost ready to access CTU. 7:00pm-8:00pm *Ostroff tells his superior Vladimir Bierko that he successfully reprogrammed Lynn's keycard; Bierko will launch the next phase of attacks after Ostroff's finished at CTU; Ostroff prepares the canister of nerve gas in front of CTU's ventilation fans. *'Vice President Hal Gardner' tries to convince President Charles Logan to use Martial Law. *Jack tells his annoyed daughter Kim Bauer why he chose not to tell her about his death for those 18 months. *Buchanan tells Tony Almeida that Michelle's death was part of a bigger plan to supply terrorists with Sentox nerve gas. Christopher Henderson is behind it all; Jack Bauer watches Rick Burke interrogate Henderson, who's hiding information. *'CTU' is compromised; a lock-down is in order.Jack Bauer finds that nerve gas is being deployed into CTU after killing Ostroff and seeing his PDA schematics of the building. Buchanan orders a Code Six evacuation. Audrey, Jack, Kim, Barry, Chloe, and several others witness Edgar's death. Chloe cries... 8:00pm-9:00pm *'Vladimir Bierko' talks to Collete about the schematics he needs. *The nerve gas attack on CTU. *'Jack Bauer' tells Lynn he's the only one who can reach the computer upstairs and release the oxygen to absorb the gas. After succeeding in doing this, Lynn dies from exposure to the nerve gas. *Martha Logan tells Charles she will not let Hal Gardner use him for his own agenda. *'Tony Almeida' has a gun in Medical and is about to kill Christopher Henderson when Jack convinces him they need Henderson to talk. After Henderson fails to talk, Tony takes over. Henderson suddenly wakes up from the coma and stabs Tony. Henderson escapes as Jack comes in and sees Tony on the ground. Jack holds Tony in his arms and cries... 9:00pm-10:00pm * President Charles Logan announces Martial Law, but Martha Logan thinks Hal Gardner is trying to get to the Presidency. * Karen Hayes and the Department of Homeland Security is taking over CTU. * Wayne Palmer calls Aaron Pierce to tell him something his brother found. * Wayne's car is attacked by a van, forcing Wayne to make a run for it. * Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning find Theo Stoller who leads them to Collette Stenger. * Collette says Audrey Raines gave her the information on the next target. 10:00pm-11:00pm * Vladimir Bierko prepares to release the remaining canisters of Sentox nerve gas into the main distribution tank at Wilshire Gas Company. * Christopher Henderson asks if Wayne is dead. * Aaron Pierce rescues Wayne as he is under attack. * At Counter Terrorist Unit Jack Bauer is forced to interrogate Audrey after she was named as a contact by Collette Stenger. After questioning Audrey and believing her to be innocent, Jack and Chloe found a link between Henderson and Stenger and realized that Audrey was being set up. Jack forces Stenger to reveal Bierko's target. * Jack Bauer tracks Bierko to the gas company and fights with him as the main tanks explode. 11:00pm-12:00am *Karen Hayes and the Department of Homeland Security take over Counter Terrorist Unit *Audrey Raines signs a paper blaming Bill Buchanan for the events of the day because she needs Chloe O'Brian's help. *Aaron Pierce and Wayne Palmer confront Evelyn Martin about e-mails she had with David Palmer and discover her daughter has been kidnapped. *'Jack Bauer' and Wayne are able to rescue Amy Martin but Christopher Henderson is able to escape and place a phone call to his superior... Charles Logan 12:00am-1:00am * President Charles Logan orders Christopher Henderson to handle the situation with Jack Bauer. * Logan calls Karen Hayes at Counter Terrorist Unit and puts out a warrant for Bauer's arrest. Miles Papazian suggests using Audrey Raines to serve as bait. * Audrey calls her father, Secretary of Defense Heller, and asks for his help. * Chloe O'Brian is able to stop Miles from tracking Audrey. * Jack Bauer finds the recording Evelyn Martin made of Logan and Henderson. * Jack and Wayne Palmer escape from the bank in a police car. 1:00am-2:00am * James Heller * Chloe O'Brian * Charles Logan * Jack Bauer 2:00am-3:00am * President Charles Logan tells Martha that David Palmer's assassin works for him. She accuses him of lying to her. Charles tells her to swear that she'll do as he asks for the good of the country. Martha tells him she hates him. * President Logan tells Graham that the situation with Martha has been taken care of. Graham warns Logan that his wife can't unravel everything they've worked for. Logan says that she won't. * Christopher Henderson calls President Logan and tells him that he has the recording, but that he has not destroyed it. Logan tells him that destroying the recording protects both of them. * At Counter Terrorist Unit, Miles Papazian informs Karen Hayes that Chloe O'Brian is working out of Bill Buchanan's house. Hayes asks Shari Rothenberg if Chloe told her why she's helping Audrey Raines and Jack Bauer. Shari replies that Chloe thinks Jack is innocent and that Logan framed Jack for Palmer's assassination. * Hayes calls Buchanan and warns him that Chloe was traced to his house and that they have seven minutes to get Chloe out. Buchanan asks Hayes why she's warning them, and Hayes replies that she may have made a mistake earlier. Chloe refuses to leave yet. * Jack Bauer rams Henderson off the road and corners him. Jack tells Henderson to give him the recording, but Henderson says he doesn't have it. Jack calls Chloe and says that Henderson no longer has the recording. Chloe says that he rendezvoused with another car, and Bill says that it went to Van Nuys airport, and whoever it was got directly onto a diplomatic flight. Jack sneaks on board. 3:00am-4:00am * Vladimir Bierko and his crew go to the Wilshire Gas Company to release the remaining canisters of Sentox nerve gas into a central air tank that will ultimately kill 200,000 people. * Jack and a tactical team follow Bierko to the gas company to blow up the tank before the gas is released and apprehend Bierko. As the tanks explode, Jack catches Bierko and knocks him out. Jack carries Bierko out to the parking lot and instructs Curtis Manning to get Bierko back to CTU Los Angeles alive. * Graham tells President Charles Logan to order Flight 520 down before Jack can obtain the recording that implicates Logan in President Palmer's death and use it against them. President Logan calls Karen Hayes at CTU and demands that the plane land immediately and that Jack Bauer be taken into custody by Secret Service. * Jack Bauer hijacks Flight 520 and phones the pilot to tell him that the co-pilot, Scott Evans, has the recording. As the pilot gets up to unlock the cockpit, Evans knocks him out. Jack enters the cockpit and Evans hands over the recording. Jack calls Chloe and tells her that he has the recording. * Graham calls President Logan and tells him that Jack has the recording. He explains to President Logan that the plane must be shot down unless he wants to go to prison for treason and murder. 4:00am-5:00am *'Jack Bauer' learns that President Logan has authorized an F-18 Hornet to shoot Flight 520 out of the sky. Jack forces the co-pilot, Scott Evans, to make an emergency landing on the 118 Freeway. *Karen Hayes informs Vladimir Bierko that he is being transferred to a primary holding facility at District Headquarters. *At Counter Terrorist Unit Karen tells Jack about a scheduled conference call with the Attorney General regarding the recording that incriminates President Logan. Jack gives the recording to Chloe O'Brian to clean up and prepare for playback. Jack visits Audrey in the medical clinic and tells her that he secured the recording and that President Logan will pay for President Palmer's assassination. *'President Charles Logan' speaks with Graham and agrees that the country would not be able to handle a sitting President on trial for murder. President Logan loads a handgun and prepares to kill himself, but receives an unexpected phone call from Miles Papazian, who offers to intervene and destroy the recording. President Logan encourages Miles to act, so Miles distracts Chloe and points a laser at the recording. 5:00am-6:00am *'Aaron Pierce' *'Martha Logan' *'Counter Terrorist Unit' *'Vladimir Bierko' *'Jack Bauer' 6:00am-7:00am *'Vladimir Bierko' plans to attack the U.S. using the Natalia's missles. Jack Bauer and Christopher Henderson get on the ship, and Jack kills Bierko and his crew, which lets Henderson cancel the launch sequence and save the U.S. *'Christopher Henderson' corners Jack and makes him admit that he was never going to let Henderson go. Henderson fires at Jack, but his gun has no ammo. Jack reminds him that he was responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler, and shoots him dead. *Jack tells Chloe O'Brian back at Counter Terrorist Unit that he's going after Charles Logan. She gets Morris O'Brian, her ex-husband, to come to CTU and help her set up some modifications to help Jack. *Mike Novick tells Martha Logan that she has to stall Charles long enough to let Jack get on the helicopter that Charles is taking to the airport. Martha seduces Charles into staying. *Mike Novick asks Jack Bauer what he plans on doing without the recording. Jack plans to get Logan to make a direct confession. Mike asks how far he will go if that doesn't work. Jack simply tells him, "As far as I have to..." Previously 5